A Promise to Keep
by Kalika Higurashi
Summary: A Legend comes to life. AU Kurama/OC
1. Witch Angel Prologue

Witch Angel: The Beginning  
  
Kalika Higurashi  
Hi everyone! Just working on fanfiction here. I don't really have much to say. So get to reading! ^_^;;  
When the world was young, it was engulfed in darkness. The skies were as red as fresh blood. The clouds were as black as the darkest night, and did not send a drop of rain to the thirsty ground. The ground was dust, bones were scattered, some partially buried, and others laid on the ground, pearly white. The skulls grinned sickeningly. Vultures could be seen flying throught the air, and constantly feeding on rotting carcasses. The trees were just burnt sticks put together clumsily. No greenery, no color, besides red, black, and brown, could be seen anywhere. Men had become obsessed with greed. Power warped their minds and made them fight each other. Death always seem to be lingering in the air.  
  
The seven gods watched in horror as their creations killed each other. It went on for many years. Finally, the good had had enough. They came together and decided to create an ange. No ordinary angel, they agreed. She would be given special powers because of those who had learned to harness evil's magic.  
  
The seven gods positioned themselves into a large circle, their palms facing the center of the circle. White light lurched forth from their hands and converged in the center. The light was only a ball at first, then it slowly took the form of a woman with wings. The light faded and it became possible to see what she really looked like. Her long blonde hair, like molten gold, flowed down her back. When she opened her eyes, two sapphires seemed to look right through the gods, and see past, present, and future. Three pale blue triangles were noticeable against her pale skin, one on the forehead and one on each of her cheeks. The wings felt like silk and were as white as fresh snow at dawn. The silver silk shift she wore sparkled.  
  
The young woman looked down at herself, then at the gods as they walked to form a line in front of her. She knelt awkwardly, and in a voice that sounded like bells chiming, asked, "How may I serve thee, my creators?" The leader of the seven gods came forwrd, "Dearest Witch Angel, thou have been created to guide thy kindred back from the path of darkness that they hath foolishly chosen." Witch Angel bowed even lower, "If that is thy wish, then it shall be done."  
  
The leader nodded, "Rise, Witch Angel, and take this weapon we have prepared for thee." Witch Angel rose and took the staff the leaser offere, "I thank thee, my lord."  
  
Witch Angel left the temple of the gods, and them with hope. She flew around the world, and the people that were once enemies became friends. The killings slowed as the people turned around and headed down the path of silver light. When the sorcerers who refused to relinquish their beliefs and their powers, came up against Witch Angel, she had no choice but to send them further down the path they chose, to the point of no return.  
  
The skies lost their crimson color and took on the pale blue color of the markings on her face. The clouds changed direction, from black to the whiteness of her wings. With the gods that had created her, she brought forth plants and animals that had been destroyed by men's greed. From her hands, she poured forth colors that had never been seen on the world before. Green, blue, violet, and all the colors of the rainbow were cherished by the people.  
  
Children were born, and the elders were able to experience death not caused by a sword. The years passed by and still Witch Angel was famous among the people. Witch Angel watched as men and women grew from children, and she guided them, if she thought that they would explore the path of darkness.  
  
One day, she was called back to the temple by the gods. When she returned, she knelt before them, "I have done as you wished, my lords. What hast thou need of me in such urgency?"  
  
The leader smiled, pleased with the success that Witch Angel had accomplished, "Dearest Witch Angel, thou hast pleased me much by the work that thou hast accomplished. However, this is not the end. Those that you have sent to the endless abyss will rise again, and try to take the world back into their own evel arms. The people here cherish us and we are grateful, but their loyalty will be tested. Tell our followers and our creations that when you appears once more in the eyes of their descendants, they will not have long before the black-hearted men come rushing forth to kill."  
  
"As I have completed other tasks for my creators, I will also complete this one as well."  
  
"Go Witch Angel, and once you have accomplished this task, return to the temple."  
  
"As you wish, my lord." Witch Angel bowed once more and left the temple. She told the people of the god's message, and they believed. They wrote it down and continuously told of the message. When it was done, she returned to the temple, and knelt before the gods.  
  
"Thou hast done well, Witch Angel. You have earned your rest. We will place you in a deep slumber and in a crystal. When the time has come, we will release you."  
  
"I thank thee."  
  
The gods formed a crystal in which Witch Angel slept. Centuries passed, and the people waited anxiously for the return of Witch Angel.  
Okay, I'm like having a really hard time trying to get some line breaks. I'm new at this kind of thing, so please help me.  
  
Well R&R. And see ya later!!! 


	2. The new student

Hey everyone! Got a new chap for you guys! Hope you enjoy it!

Incent Racelis: Thank you. I plan on continuing! :D:D

Now on with the story…A Promise to Keep.

AN: The Element Clan is a pretty powerful family of witches. They are highly respected by all witches and warlocks. The Legacy of Witch Angel continues but only through the witches and warlocks. Everyone else seemed to have forgotten. Karen is the daughter of the leader of the Clan, her mother…Also if you watch DBZ and seen the episode where Gohan goes to school, that's how I imagine the classroom's settings. Ummm……I think that's it for this chapter.

Chapter One: Meeting

~ Standard disclaimers apply ~

Alongside the principal, clad in the uniform of a typical school girl, walks a slender, young female. Her pale yellow hair (almost to the point of being white) hair is back in a braid. The sounds of her shoes give her an eerie yet authorative aura. Her deep sapphire eyes look thoughtful, but somehow annoyed.

"Karen, is this wise?"

"As a fellow warlock, you should know to respect the commands of the leader of the Element Clan. It is my duty as well as it is yours."

"I see."

"I'm just annoyed that he found me so quickly."

The pair continue their way, and stop at a door.

"Karen, may I ask why _he _wants you?"

The young female smirks, "I think you just did."

Her smile disappears, "Aside from lust? I am the last one to know how to summon Witch Angel. A powerful being that has been forgotten as the time flows past."

"That is true." He knows on the door. A haggard, old face appears before Karen and the principal, "Hello sir. How may I help you?"

"You look tired, old friend. Let me take care of the class while you go relax in the lounge. Before you go, I'd like you to meet a new student, Natsunaga Karen."

Karen curtsies before the professor.

"Natsunaga? She doesn't look Japanese to me."

"My mother is an American, sir."

"Her father is a respected man, but allow me to take care of the class."

"All right. Come in."

The door opens wider, and the pair, standing in the hallway, enter the classroom. The class becomes quiet instantly.

"Everyone. I will take over from here." To the professor, "It's all right. Go on."

The professor leaves, after giving the principal a general idea about what was going on before the pair entered the classroom. Whispers float about the room while the young scholars look at the female with confusing eyes.

~

A red-headed male turns his head towards the door when the pair enter. The girls around him begin to whisper to each other.

"She must have bleached her hair."

"Who would do that? Aren't the chemicals supposed to be bad for the hair?"

The girls on the floor turns toward the group of girls sitting around him. Her blue eyes look at him, puzzeledly. She raises an eyebrow, then a small smile touches her lips, lightening up her face.

"I'd like you to meet a new student."

"Natsunaga Karen." The girl curtsies.

"Minamino Shuichi, would you show her around the school? The two of you may go now, if you choose to be her guide."

Not wanting to miss the opportunity at inquiring about what her small yet knowing smile mean, he stands and inclines his head. He gathers his things and heads towards the aisle. Karen stands by the door, waiting for him. They exit the classroom. The door closes behind them. The sound echos throughout the empty hallway. Karen turns to Shuichi, "You're a youko, aren't you?" She whispers low enough for only him to hear.

"How did you know?" Obviously she wasn't lying, might as well find out how she knew.

"Hmm…I may be a witch but I can sense guises. Don't worry. I'm not going to tell. I have my own hide to worry about…So what's your real name?"

"Kurama. Let me show you around."

Not really wanting to hurry back to class, the two take their time.

~

The pair stand on a balcolny, where some picnic tables sit, lonesomely. They stand at the railing, Karen looking out over the scene below them, Kurama is leaning backwards and has his elbows propped on the railing. Their bags are on the ground beside their feet.

"You seem pretty popular with the female population, Shuichi."

"Heh. So do you with males."

"Don't I know." Karen sighs exasperatedly.

The pair laugh. Once their laughter dies down, Karen turns to Kurama, "Heh heh. I haven't laughed like that for a long time."

"Why is that?"

A look crosses Karen's face, a look of sadness.

"I really would like to tell you everything but…it's too dangerous right now."

"I'll protect you, Karen. I promise."

"I don't want to hold you to that burden, Shuichi."

Well, look at that. Another chapter done. Remember to send in your reviews or I might not post another chap. Well, JA NE!


	3. Sorry

Hello everyone! I am afraid that I must give you some bad news:

After the second chapter 'Love in the Rain' has been posted, I will not be able to update for several weeks.

Yes I will continue, but these _must _ take priority:

1) I have to bring my chemistry grade up.

2) I have an AP exams as well as finals, did have an SAT test (just took care of that). All in the same month. Joy -_- Bet you can hear the enthusiasm, huh?

3) and a friend's grandmother passed away, also one of my neighbors. (the grandmother I mean, lived right down the street) and I'll have to keep her cheered up.

With all that said, I must bid you all a farewell...At least for the rest of this month.

However, I will write from time to time, but please don't expect any updates for a while.

Gomen, and ja ne...

PS: The second chapter is being sent to one of my editors.


End file.
